


Dream a little dream of me

by Perryperichicken



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perryperichicken/pseuds/Perryperichicken
Summary: The captain is very sleep deprived and essentially has a mental breakdown but you know the drill by now income havers and makes everything better cos who doesnt love cuddles
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Dream a little dream of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovleyyys
> 
> This was an ask on my tumblr alltheredshirtsaredead so go send me ghosts, hh, or yonderland related asks and I'll answer them :))
> 
> Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes I'm very tired :/

Button house was always quiet at these times, lights out has been a good five hours ago. In his candel lit office the captain still sat filling out paper work that came with war. It was often like this, late nights and early starts, it was breaching regulations but there simply wasnt enough hours in the day to get everything done. 

He was surprised to here a knock on his door in the early hours of the morning, "come," he said almost more of a question, he relaxed when his lieutenant walked in. "Lieutenant, why are you awake, light out was hours ago," he inquired which made havers laugh a little, "I could ask you the same thing, sir," he replied. "Paper work, we are at war, havers," cap replied, "wouldn't of guessed," havers profession frount wore off and he sat in the chair opposite his captain, "wouldn't of been able to sleep anyway," the captain added and havers frowned a little, "nightmares?" He dared to asked, captain pursed his lips not looking up from his work and shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose I'm not helping huh?" Havers chuckled, this caught the captains attention and instinctively he said, "don't be silly. I dont mind staying up with you," and went pink immediately after realising what he just said havers laughed trying to hide his blush. 

For a few moments they sat in silent, the captain going his paperwork again havers just watching him, "Why don't you talk to me," havers broke the silence, the captain froze for a moment then looked up, "what do you mean, havers," the captain pursed his lips, they were in dangerous territory, "you're not happy, why," Havers pushed, the captain didn't really know what to say. His father was previously in the army and had taught him to keep a tough exterior and never show weakness, but here was the man he loved asked after such a feeling, "My feelings are irrelevant, we're at war lieutenant," he replied building his walls back up again, "but, sir, they aren't, not to me," Havers kept pushing with the resilience of a soilder, the captain shook his head and carried on in silence, "how long will this go on for, pretending everythings fine, because, it will not end fine, teddy please," havers was relentless. Captain frantically blinked back tears and managed to muffle, "why do you care," havers returned with a quiet scoff and pushed himself up on the table, "because I love you," this broke the captain he quietly sniffed havers snapped his head up to see a tear drop fall on the captain paper, "oh-" he went to wrap his arms round him but stopped, "can I hug you," he mumbled, captain hesitated but nodded and Havers did just that. The captains head rested on his lieutenants chest, one of havers hands entangled itself in his ranking officers hair and another rested on his back, they stayed there in silence for a while, the quiet only interrupted by the occasional sob that the captain let out. A few minutes passed before either of them spoke again, "you're so stubborn," havers laughed quietly the captain half smiled in reply, "come on, let's go to bed," havers smiled pulling him up and leading his captain to him room where they both fell into the bed. 

They lay so the captain head was resting on havers chest and havers ran his fingers through his hair disheveling it and they slowly drifted off, they lay in peaceful silence, "I,, I think I love you," the captain mumbled cautiously, "lucky you, I think I love you too," havers mumbled back with a kind sort of smirk which made them both laugh quietly, "good night my love," Havers mumbled the captain incoherently mumbled something back, the last thing he remembers was havers gently kissing his temple then drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
